Ghost of Yukikage Village
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Based on Young Kindaichi's Case File; Goshima Hijiri received a call one day under the early snow spring of the year. One of his childhood friends has died in the remote Yukikage village, so he went to pay his final respects. However, the death isn't all it appears to be, and soon more of Hijiri's friends were dropping dead. What exactly happened? Dedicate for RedPen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ghost of Yukikage Village.**_

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei and the plots and characters of Young Kindaichi's Case Files: Ghost of Yukikage Village are belongs to Fumio Sato and Seimaru Amagi, I only borrow the characters in these manga. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Based on Young Kindaichi's Case File; Goshima Hijiri received a call one day under the early snow spring of the year. One of his childhood friends has died in the remote Yukikage village, so Hijiri went to pay his final respects. However, the death isn't all it appears to be, and soon more of Hijiri's friends were dropping dead. Who is the killer, and what does the original death have to do with these new murders?

**Author's Note:** I always fond to this story –Ghost of Yukikage Village. This is the only case among the Young Kindaichi's Case Files that filled with sadness and nostalgic. Why did I choose Goshima Hijiri as the main lead of this story? Well…somehow I feel that he's not very suit for being just a 'carefree' antagonist; he's more likely 'a protagonist who has to be as pitiful antagonist'. Besides, among the sempais, he's the only one that his age is barely graduate from High School (This story takes place in April and Goshima somehow just graduate and enters the university level so he's still 'green'. Sakurano was considered as university student although he's just a year younger than Subaru).

In this story, I refer him as 'Hijiri' so please be familiar with it. Besides, I know not many people like him due to his position as a 'traitor' the manga, but I can't help but feels that he's just like Luna and Serio. And since our favourite manga (GA) still not finish yet, let's consider it as everything was solve, he was clear and start a new life. However, his past somehow appears (this story) and attracting the adults who's in charge of the students (not the ESP; he's arrested!).

I'm making Yume…Ka in hiatus status for a while; short semester is killing me with one class of THREE HOURS time and the university's stupid ideas that throwing me out of my hostel and I had to move out to other hostel! DAMN IT!

ARGH! I'm gonna die of heart attack!

This story might be for the MayMadness; sorry if it's not that satisfy. Please read and review.

_A dream from the past…_

_Felt so nostalgic and sad…_

_Snow and sakura…_

_Were beckoning to me…_

_As to call me back…_

_To the place where I once used to belong…_

Snow 1: Prologue.

* * *

><p><em>It was white.<em>

_I walked alone in the scene around me; trying my best to locate the place where I was walking now. Slowly, something appeared in front of me and lovely, beautiful pink sakura petals slowly fell upon me; like a colourful rain that appeared in children's dream. After that, several trees of sakura appeared and I saw someone was there._

_It was a girl._

_Holding a paintbrush, and a palate._

_Canvas with its standing-wood was in front of her._

_Elegantly sat upon the canvas chair, next to the tool box that was placed next to her feet._

_The petals kept on fallen upon us; neither both of us said anything or look at each other. I looked around and saw school buildings at my back. I turned around and saw she bent down, took a brush and held it tightly._

_Brushing my short pants that reached up my knees, I slowly walked to her and asked, "In this silent place…"_

"_What exactly are you doing here?"_

_What a stupid question._

_Of course she was painting! That was an obviouos act!_

_Idiot Hijiri!_

_She did not turned around, instead, she bent down and let the cool breeze of early spring brushed against our faces. Her dark brown hair that reached her back shoulders flew gently, alongside the fallen sakura petals._

"_I'm painting the scenery of the snow…" She said with her soft voice._

_I was startled for a moment._

_I looked up and stared._

"_Eh?"_

"_But, right now. We're in the season of spring, and the flowers are blooming!" I said as I raised my hand to touch the petals, and one of them fell on my palm._

"_See…" but something stopped my words after that._

_Surprise the petal was melting!_

_To my utter surprise, what I saw after that was…_

_SNOWS WERE FALLING UPON ME!_

_No way._

_Just for a moment before it was still the view of the falling pink sakura petals, and now it had changed into the pure white snow, as it gently fell upon me._

'_Snow…?'_

_This snow…_

_Somehow…_

_It made me feel nostalgic…_

_And strangely…_

_Sad too…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, I'm back! *Avoiding the slash from Luchia-chan!* <strong>

**Sorry for the sudden new story. Apparently I was out of strength to make Yume…Ka again; you can refer to the early Author's Note about the reasons. Damn the admins, damn the university; cursing you~~!**

**Yeah, I know I've been totally lazy the past months. Ever since my last final exams, I got strangely addicted to Ghost Hunt and spent some time watching and reading the whole of it. Haha. And being on hiatus for some months, it was quite difficult to get back to writing so sorry for any mistakes or if you feel that my writing is weird.**

**This chapter is shorter compared to the previous ones but it took me some time to finish this. This is also for the May Madness, although I don't know it's qualified with it or not.**

**If any of you had ever read of the Young Kindaichi's Case Files, try to find this case –Ghost of Yukikage Village. It's the most touching and sad story I ever read, and up until now I am still fond with it. However, there might be some changes since what I did was from my previous memories of reading this story; apparently when I was 14-15 years old.**

**Please read and review. Thank you. **


	2. A Dream and The Call

**Ghost of Yukikage Village.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei and the plots and characters of Young Kindaichi's Case Files: Ghost of Yukikage Village are belongs to Fumio Sato and Seimaru Amagi, I only borrow the characters in these manga. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Based on Young Kindaichi's Case File; Goshima Hijiri received a call one day under the early snow spring of the year. One of his childhood friends has died in the remote Yukikage village, so Hijiri went to pay his final respects. However, the death isn't all it appears to be, and soon more of Hijiri's friends were dropping dead. Who is the killer, and what does the original death have to do with these new murders?

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for my very first review of this story – mellisagOrman, also for her alerts and favourites, I really say thank you for you. Also to kidtantei, thank's for your review.

_Sigh_. I felt so tired lately so I was unable to stop myself from not delaying this story, not to forget next week's memorization for verses and assignment upon Public Administration! Sir, where can I get the prof. journals for the sources!X(

This story for the MayMadness (although a bit late); sorry if it's not that satisfy. Please read and review.

_Dreams that haunting me…_

_Recalling the past that once I had forgotten…_

_A call of the forgotten memory…_

_Which actually was an omen…_

_To the prelude of the sad incident…_

_That change my life…_

_Forever._

Snow 2: A dream, and the call.

"!"

Hijiri woke up in the morning, eyes opened widely. He did not surprise or sweating, as any other normal human would do if they dreamed something strange. He however, did not have any of the significant; he just sat up on the bed, eyes staring at the room. The sun was not rise yet, dawn was about to begin.

Hijiri looked at the window of his room, sakura trees had bloom, and yet, there was a feeling of snow in the academy. Of course, it was a normal weather, not by some Alice that can change the season or not. Hijiri yawned as he slowly set his feet on the floor, carefully held his right torso.

_Strange…_

_There's no way that snow will be falling. It's spring already in April…_

He went into the bathroom after grabbing his towel, and took a bath. He let the hot water washed his back as he closed his eyes, trying to feel the warm of the water. He unconsciously held his right torso, which apparently had a small wound that still fresh and showed that it was in recovering.

No.

Not a normal wound.

It was an operation wound.

Hijiri sighed as eh remembered the cause of the wound, before he switched the faucet and grabbed his towel, wiping his wet body. He immediately dressed in his uniform, and stomped out from his room. Not too fast, he thought, it's still painful, and he did not want to be watching again. Due to his wound, he had no choice but to let Sakurano Shuichi, his senior, to watch him while he was at the hospital. He was actually fine staying alone in the hospital, but since this is SAKURANO that we're talking about; Hijiri felt like he was having a nightmare! If he refused to eat due to lack of appetite, he would SMILED EVILLY before…

ARGH!

Don't think about it!

Hijir shook his head as he went into the dining room; luckily for him the students were not filling the hall at all. However, he frozen when he saw someone that he least wanted to see right now.

SAKURANO!

He turned around from his seat; apparently he sat with Subaru, Kakitsubata, Tono and unexpected partner of him –Momiji-hime.* As he saw Hijiri, he immediately smiled his infamous 'evil' smile that Hijri despite so much!

Oh no.

Not again…!

"Oh, Goshima-kun! It's good to see you this morning! Come here, I'll take your breakfast for you," He said as he rose from his seat and grabbed his wrist, before forcing him to sit between his seat and Momiji.

"D.O.N.T G.O. A.N.Y.W.A.Y. A.L.R.I.G.H.T?" Everyone stared at him with disbelief before returning all of their gaze to the young man whom right now laid his head on the table, groaned frustrated.

_Urgghh…_

_That's why I don't want to see him right now, that devil…_

Momiji patted his shoulder as she looked at him with kind smile. She knew that he was annoyed with his senior, but who they are to stop him?

Everyone started to dig into their breakfast after Sakurano placed Hijiri's meal on the table, and another day had started again…

* * *

><p>"Attention to Goshima Hijiri, you are required to come to the principal office now. I repeat…"<p>

_I raised my head from my book as my classmates were looking at me. Strange feeling slowly came to me, as I slowly stood up, helped by Momiji-san, and walked away from the class to the principal office. My operation wound still not heals yet, and it was painful that I had to ask help from my partner. I was grateful she was willingly help me no matter what had happened. _

_ Despite of what had happened, she chooses to stay with me…_

_ As we reached the door to the office, Momiji knocked the door before a strong, deep voice said "coming!" and we stepped into the door. What we saw after that were the people in the office and the way Principal Yukihira looked at me. I could see Sakurano-sempai, Imai-sempai, Tono-sempai, Yamanouchi-sempai,_ _Jinno-sensei, Shiki and Noda-sensei to my surprise, staring at me. Then I looked at the principal and from the way he looked at me, he wanted me to come closer to him._

_ In his left hand, I could see he was holding the office phone. At the same time, I could see his platinum engagement ring that he wore right now. I just smiled a little as I slowly remembered that my principal was about to get married. _

_ Hehehe, I can't stop myself from chuckled lightly. He raised his eyebrow, asking me why did I laugh. I just shook my head before Momiji accidentally held my wounded torso tightly, causing me to shriek a little._

"Ah, sorry!" She said as she let go of her arm and supported Hijiri's arm.

Suabru went forward and took a chair in front of the HSP's desk, before he glanced at Hijiri and asked him to sit down. He just nodded before he looked at the HSP and asked him about his request to summoning him to his office. The principal looked at him as he raised the phone up a little. His action had make Hijiri looked at him with curious.

"You have an outside call," Said Principal Yukihira as he handed the phone to Hijiri, who was obviously looked shock.

"An outside call? How did the person able to contact the academy?" Asked Momiji as Shizune looked at her.

"The caller came in contact with Noda-sensei before. He then gave it to Principal Yukihira before he called Goshima-san," Explained Shizune as she looked at the young boy who now settled down on the chair.

"But isn't it that strange?" Said Tono as everyone looked at him including Hijiri.

"Usually you'll be hard to find even with the wound that you have. Could it be that it will be snowing again?" He said as Hijiri just shrugged, before he placed the phone on his ear.

He waited for a while, before he heard a soft and deep voice echoed on the phone.

"Goshima?"

"Yes, Goshima's speaking," He said while the others looked at him.

"This is me, Shimazu Takumi!"

Hijiri frowned a little, before his face slowly changed to a cheerful one, "Shimazu? Shimazu…Ah!"

"Shimazu! Anatawa… Shimazu Takumi from Yukikage Village!" Cried Hijiri happily as the adults and seniors looked at him with surprise.

"Yes! Do you still remember me, Goshima?" Spoke the person in the phone.

Apparently it was a male.

"Of course I remember you! It's been a long time since we last saw each other!"

"Hahaha, yeah. So how are you?"

"Fine, I'm just fine, thanks!"

"Never saw him like this," Said Subaru as he glanced at Sakurano and Principal Yukihira. "Come to think about it, he seems just like a normal teenager at all."

"I guess you're right," Said Sakurano as he smiled a little.

"I did send you the New Year card but I got nothing from you. Being lazy again?"

"Ahaha, sorry I was a bit busy that time," Said Hijiri as he scratched his head a little, seemed a little bit guilty. The others including HSP and Jinno-sensei chuckled a little.

"As I expected from old friend!"

"Oh, by the way, why are you suddenly call me?" Hijiri's question somehow attracted the people in the office. Principal Yukihira, Sakurano, Tono, Shizune, Subaru, Jinno-sensei, Shiki and Nodachi; they suddenly got interested in the boy's conversation. They also wondered why did the caller suddenly called to them and begging them to speak to Hijiri?

Sakurano already knew that from the expression that boy was held, he knew that the caller was someone who was important to him, as much as important of the 'family' that he had in the academy. Ever since the ruckus at the early year happened, they managed to convince him to tell them everything; from being the traitor until the secrets of his life. And to his own surprise, that boy had been eyed from someone from the outside world.

He would never forget that day; a day where they finally found him all alone in the class, eyes staring dull like a lifeless human, body that seemed too thin for a normal teenager would do. They finally got their chances to speak to him, asked him about his reasons of everything; betrayal, actions, feelings…

Like a swift of emotion, the boy whom they once saw the iciness on his face, slowly crumbled, revealing the true side of him. Suffering from inner problems that leaded him to make a very difficult decision, he was actually a very fragile person. He held his eyes, trying his best to not let his tears strained down his face as he told them his reasons, why, which was fail. In the end, they rushed him to the hospital as he fell on the floor, winced in pain.

He was suffering from appendix, as well as stress and exhausted.

In order to protect him from the ESP's harm, they made him to collaborate with them in order to stop the ESP's plan. In the end, everything was finish; ESP was arrested, Mikan was release, and he; Goshima Hijiri, was forgiven and had to start a new life as a condition from the High School Principal.

Sakurano slowly sighed as he looked at the boy, with phone on his ear.

"Shimazu?" Asked Hijiri, a bit concern.

"Well actually…I call you to tell you about a bad news…"

"Eh?"

A silent.

Hijiri's expression changed hard. His eyes were wide; his face seemed to turn pale slowly as his face held the shock expression of him.

"Really? Is that true?"

"When did it happen?"

Silent again.

"I see…I understand. I'll try to discuss this matter with the teachers, alright? OK, thank you very much for telling me…"

With that, the conversation was ended.

Hijiri's bangs covered his eyes as the dark shadow appeared on his face, head leaned down and hands that clasped on his lap shake lightly. Sakurano and Subaru came to his side, looked worried about him. Slowly, Principal Yukihira came to his side and grabbed his hand, squeezed it gently.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, gently.

A shook.

"Hijiri, don't be like this," He said, carefully to choose his words. "Something did bothering you right? Please tell us, don't keep it all alone by yourself."

Hijiri silent for a moment, before he slowly looked up and met with the pair of deep blue eyes that looked directly into him.

"Principal Yukihira…"

"Yes?"

"May I get permission from you to go to Yukikage village right now?"

His request was shocking one, but as the man with long experiences and wisdom, he knew it had something to do with the phone call earlier. Plus, his voice seemed hurt and a bit disturb, as well as sad and shock.

"Yukikage village? May I know where this place is?" Asked HSP with gentle voice.

"It's at Akita Prefecture, north Hounshu Island, nearly to reach Hokkaido," He explained, his voice seemed sad.

"Why?" He asked, secretly tried to read the boy's expression.

He seemed hurt, and sad.

"I need to…"

"Pay some visit to death…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hints of Explanations:<strong>_

*- Momiji-hime in this story is refers to one of the Hanahime-den members in Hanahime-den Arc of Gakuen Alice. Just go the chapter and you all can see her with Kakitsubata when Mikan and the others attended the New Year banquet at Hanazono palace.

**Akita Prefecture** (秋田県, _Akita-ken_**?**) is a prefecture of Japan that located in the Tōhoku Region of northern Honshū, the main island of Japan. The capital is the city of Akita. Separated from the principal Japanese centres of commerce, politics, and population by several hundred kilometres and the Ōu and Dewa mountain ranges to the east, Akita remained largely isolated from Japanese society until after the year 600. Akita was a region of hunter-gatherers and principally nomadic tribes. However, in this story, the Yukikage village did not taking place in the main city but rather at the remote countryside village.

* * *

><p><strong> Finally it's done. Sorry for the very late update, I was extremely tired since last week. Maybe because I didn't eat any heavy dish for more than a week! Oh well, that's how the university student's life; a poor one, hehehehe..! May is nearly ended, and I didn't post new updates or stories except this one. Exhausted is the real reason why I did have writer's block.<strong>

** The pairing is Goshima and Sakurano, but I hope all of you didn't get it wrong. It seems that Goshima is the only one that suited with the Yukikage Village's murder case, since to choose Tono seems not 'fitting into my taste' thought. Sorry Tono-fans!**

** This chapter is the start of everything. Starting from the next chapter, everything will be starting to move into deeper dark and ugly story. Sorry for the short story; trying to make as fast as I could. Please and review. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	3. A Visit to the Death

**Ghost of Yukikage Village**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei and the plots and characters of Young Kindaichi's Case Files: Ghost of Yukikage Village are belongs to Fumio Sato and Seimaru Amagi, I only borrow the characters in these manga. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Based on Young Kindaichi's Case File; Goshima Hijiri received a call one day under the early snow spring of the year. One of his childhood friends has died in the remote Yukikage village, so Hijiri went to pay his final respects. However, the death isn't all it appears to be, and soon more of Hijiri's friends were dropping dead. Who is the killer, and what does the original death have to do with these new murders?

**Author's Note: **Ah, a very BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers –Toyama-chan and KidTantei for reviewing my story! Especially Toyama-chan! Hahaha, I didn't' know you'll love this story! Thanks for the alerts and favs too!

By the way, thanks to Toyama-chan, I had to explain this matter seriously. Regarding the second chapter, the _italic_ words without a quotations ("…") is actually Goshima Hijiri's POV, thus that explained why the POV seemed to change suddenly from first to third point of view, which started when Hijiri was summoning to the principal office. I'll let the hints after this, after all it's my fault too for not telling it sooner.

Hints:

_Italic without quotation_ –Someone's POV; mostly Goshima Hijiri.

'_**Bold Italic with quotation'**_ –Someone's dialogue in the past

Non Italic/ normal –Third person point of view.

_Old friends pass away, _

_New friends appear._

_Was it true all the time? _

_It is just like the days. _

_An old day passes, _

_A new day arrives. _

_The important thing is to make it meaningful: A meaningful friend - or a meaningful day._

_But I doubt I could do it…_

_To make new friends and leave behind the old friends…_

_I won't do it._

_I just couldn't…_

Snow 3: A visit to the death.

"Ohayoo~!" Said the usual, energetic Mikan-chan as she entered the Special Ability Class that morning. She could see Misaki and Tsubasa answered her greeting, however she felt something was not right. She turned around and realized that Tonoouchi was not there in the classroom.

"If you're want to see Tono, that guy has left this morning,' Said Misaki as she took a sip from her mug.

"Eh? Where did he go? He didn't go for mission right?" Asked Mikan with wide eyes. Truly, after everything was over, the students were rarely been sent for mission by the academy unless they had to do something, but of course with permission and after lots of procedures they had to go within the academy. After the ESP was arrested, students seemed a little bit phobias with the word 'missions'.

"Nope, it's not a mission, but…" Said Tsubasa, trailed off. Suddenly the door was opened and revealed Principal Yukihira, Nodachi, and some newcomers; Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

"Nee, Nodachi! HSP and Hotaru-sama too…" Said Tusbasa as he looked at the newcomers.

"What are you doing here uncle? Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka-pyon too…" Said Mikan as she placed her school bag and went to her uncle whom sat on one of the chair in the classroom. Placing a chair next to him, the HSP let Mikan sat next to him.

"Isn't it wrong for me to visit my cute niece?" Said Principal Yukihira as he rustled her hair. Mikan winced a little before she smiled again and embraced her uncle. Principal Yukihira just smiled as he looked at Nodachi.

"I heard you ask about Tonouchi-kun," Said Nodachi as all eyes fell on him. "Don't worry Mikan-chan, he's only accompanying Goshima-kun for a while."

"Eh?" Said the students.

"Accompanying him?" Asked Misaki with a hint of amused.

"Oi, oi, Nodachi! You don't make anything unusual by saying like that, right? Tono isn't going to be his 'patron' (1) just like that! That's crazy!" Tsubasa said with panic expression, only to earn a fist from his lovely Misaki.

WHACK!

"Ittai! Misaki-chan, what are you thinking your doing?" Whined Tsubasa as he rubbed his head.

"Serve you right for mentioning something 'amazing', idiot!" Complained Misaki while everyone was sweat dropped.

Principal Yukihira just shook his head, before he realized that Mikan seemed want to ask Tsubasa about the meaning patron. He immediately cut her off by saying that actually Hijiri was returning home to some place where he had once grown up.

"So that's why Tono-sempai was gone? To accompany Goshima-sempai?" Asked Ruka as he sipped his hot coco.

"Yes," Said Principal Yukihira as he calmly sipped his tea. The platinum ring on his ring finger shone a little as it hit the sunray.

"Why?" Asked Hotaru. "Wait a minute, now that you mention, I didn't see my brother either."

"I didn't see Sakurano-sempai and Kakitsubata-sempai too," Said Mikan.

"Even Yamanouchi-sempai…" Said Ruka, trailed off. "Did something happen to him (he refers to Goshima) AGAIN?"

"Mostly like that," Said Principal Yukihira as he sighed. All the children were now looking at him.

"What's wrong? Why suddenly they got disappear like that?" Asked Hotaru as she glanced at Mikan. Both of the girls were aware of the name's Goshima, the traitor during the first ruckus in the academy. However, that man seemed to be forgiven of his pasts, and luckily, for them that majority of the students did not know who were the people that responsible for the start and end of the ruckus.

Principal Yukihira sighed as he rubbed his temple slightly. Apparently, when he found out his reason to go to Akita that day, he was a bit shock. He did not know that place was the place where mostly his childhood memories were started there; a place he once belongs to. He only knew several years before that Nodachi had to go to that remote area of Yukikage Village as he had to pay some urgent business and Hijiri had to come with him in order to prevent his Alice from being uncontrolled. That was the last time he was there, before he completely left the village for some time until now.

Who knows that Hijiri was a very sentimental child?

"They're not disappear, Mikan-chan," Said Nodachi as all the eyes were averted to him.

'Thank you Noda-sensei,' Said Kazumi (HSP) himself.

"They are just accompanying him to Akita Prefecture. Goshima-kun has to go there urgently, but since his operation wound still not heals, the HSP asked the four of them to accompany him."

"Why take so many people? It's not that shape-shifting guy has no sense of direction," Said Natsume for the first time as he sipped his coco. Now all eyes were staring at him as he was some kind of numb or what.

Typical Natsume!

"Well young man, for your information he INDEED needs the seniors' helps. Firstly, Tonouchi-kun always been sent to missions before, so he can be depend on traveling and direction. Second, Imai-kun has Healing Alice and he needs to be there if something happens to that boy. Third, Sakurano-kun had Teleportation and Telepathy Alice so it's easier for him to trace down that boy if he suddenly lost or in danger," Explained Kazumi in details.

"But what about Yamanouchi-san?" Asked Ruka. Suddenly the whole room was silent, as everyone minus Natsume frozen. Hotaru was the first to speak.

"You didn't intent to drag her from the beginning, right Principal Yukihira?" She asked.

A sigh.

"Well, at least she's represent Hii-sama's behalf upon the funeral. Not to mention that she can be helpful with her Alice so…"

"Wait! A funeral?" Asked Misaki as she stood up.

"Whose funeral uncle?" Asked Mikan this time.

Kazumi was silent for a moment. He actually did not want to open the matter since it was Hijiri's personal matter; however, he accidentally slipped it out, so by hook or by crook, he needed to tell them about it.

Especially if the Blackmailing Princess was in front of him!

"Just promise me not to tell anyone else about this," He said as everyone nodded.

"He needs to…"

"Pay some visits to the death, which was…"

After the moment, all of the students were freeze; none of them were able to talk since all of them were too shock to hear the news from the HSP…

* * *

><p>In a small train were only two coaches available, Goshima Hijiri sat on the passenger seat as he looked over the glass window. He stared at the outside scenery, laid his left arm on his medium size bag which contained some of his clothes (and something matters). On the seat that can fit to three people and facing each other, of course sat together with him was none other of the three education trainers (2) and Tonouchi Akira.<p>

Sakurano, wore brown coat with dark blue shirt and brown jeans stared at the little pale face of Hijiri; he knew that boy somehow was not fully recovered yet from his wound, but he was so insist to go there, the place he longed so much to be return; the HSP had no choice but to release him but with several conditions. One of the conditions was to let him and his other three friends accompanied him to the Yukikage Village; something that boy was not very pleased with it.

He chuckled silently as he understood why Hijiri had such 'funny' reaction. He must be remembered well how did he 'treat' him KINDLY at the hospital, where he had to stay due to his illness. He always cried his eyes out whenever Nodachi or the HSP came to visit him and reported to them with eyes that like daggers threw to him. Both of the teachers could only sweat dropped; they knew he was unstoppable so all they could do was to ask him to wait in patient until the doctor can release him for sure…

Which made him pouting the whole day all along!

Hijiri at that time, kept on looking at the outside, did not bother to talk with anyone or doing anything like his seniors as his mind wondered off and thought of his past memories…

_ Yukikage Village…_

_ Those things happened six years ago, when I was 13 years old; in mission…_

_ Apparently, I always visited this village ever since my childhood; that time I wasn't even that aware that I'm always in this remote place, located at West North, far away from the city. When I was admitted into the academy at the age of 11, I lost in touch with the place for a year, before returning back for the last time… _

_ At that time, I came here with Noda-sensei, whom got permission to visit his best friend and me as his companion. The academy wanted me to make sure Noda-sensei didn't do anything wrong since his Alice wasn't that stabile that time, so I had to use my Alice so that nobody would realized it was me. That was my mission. Both of us stayed here for two weeks full._

_ However, when I recalling it again, it seems that those moments; those two weeks had swallowed almost the whole life of mine when I was a child! _

"Here."

Hijiri jerked a little as suddenly his left cheek met with a cold metal. He looked at his side and saw a young man in late teens offered him a drink. He had a pair of deep blue eyes, which reminded him of Principal Yukihira's eyes. His hair was a little bit long but not as long as Tono's; he tied it up in ponytail that only reached his upper shoulders. His sweater was dark blue with pale blue shirt, a pair of black jeans and a light yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes soften as he looked at the young boy at the seat.

"Drink this, it's an isotonic drink. You need it right now," He said as Hijiri accepted the drink. He saw the teen also gave the drinks to his seniors, so he kept silent and drank the drink.

_That is my cousin, __**Yokomizu Kenji**__. Age 19; he's got his age in April 1__. __Hahaha, he was born in 'Kimihiro Watanuki'! (3) So no doubt he will be in college nor will enter university. I heard that he was accepted into Gakuen Meiji University, that's unbelievable! _

_Gyaaaahahaha~! I wonder if it's because of my habits to read mangas lately, XXX Holics especially. After all, the exam hell was already over~!*HEART* _

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Kenji as he looked at his cousin.

Hijiri just shook his head and said nothing to be worry about. Kenji stared at him with suspicious but decided to let it go for a moment. After all, he will 'bomb' him with questions since it has been so long since he met with his cousin.

Hijiri glanced at him as he slowly drifted into his own world. He had to admit that morning; he nearly died from shock when suddenly Kenji bumped into him at Tokyo Train Station. A cousin which he did not seen for so long suddenly appeared in front of him, with his goofy smile and flirting attitude (which somehow he felt regret immediately to meet him after that! Luckily Shizune did not kill him with her Alice…), he suddenly felt that he had returned to his family. A family that once had lost from him...

_I wonder if this was a fate…_

"So, you're Goshima's cousin?" Asked Subaru as he drank his tea.

"Yes! My name is Yokomizu Kenji, 19 years old! But I'm more likely as his elder brother too!" He claimed as he grinned.

_ After our separation six years ago, I could barely see him. Well of course since I was at Gakuen Alice, with limited communication and banned from seeing your own blood relatives, there's no way we could met again until two years later! Who knows that under such strange fate we're met again, with the same attention: to attend a funeral at Yukikage Village…_

"His cousin? I never thought that he's has a relative! I thought that he's…" Sakurano said but was stoppable when Hijiri turned his head and said to him.

"Yes, I was an orphaned, but at least Kenji's family is kind enough to me before I was admitted into the academy," He said, half whispered.

"At least not as bad as 'those' treacherous…"

His words gained attention from the seniors, which made Kenji came in alert.

"Hijiri~! Don't ruin the mood! It's been so hard to see you so at least give your nii-san a miss hug~!" He said as he tried to hug him.

WHACK!

Wrong move. Hijiri already punched his face with his fist, only earning laughed and pain.

"Idiot. I'm not in mood to play with you and I'm still in pain. Can't you just stay still and act more mature? Geez…" Complained Hijiri as he took a sip from his drink.

"Huh? What pain? Who's bullying you?" He asked in protective manner. Hijiri sighed as he shook his head. Luckily for him Subaru came to the rescue.

"It's not like that Yokomizu-san. He's actually undergo a surgery before since he had appendix so his wound still in recovering," Explained Subaru as he glanced at Hijiri.

"Oh, no wonder why he's such in gloomy mode, and no need the formal action. Just call me Kenji!" Said Kenji with a smile.

Hijiri sighed silently, as he slowly reached the pocket bag of him and slowly took out a phto in A3 size (I don't remember the photo size but as far as I remember this is the small size for photo picture). He stared at the photo on his hand; photo of him and Kenji, with seven young kids around them. All of them were under the white snow that fallen upon them, each of them were holding a happy and lively face.

In front of the group were two children holding a small bucket, which was sealed; on the right was a young boy with short cut hair; nearly made his head bald. He wore baby blue coat and blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Next to him was Hijiri himself; wrapped with green sweater and blue jeans, holding the same bucket. Behind him from his right was a black hair girl with shy smile, a black hair girl with headband and glasses, widely spread her arms as she was about to catch the snow, next to her was a young boy with light brown hair, winked his eyes as his position seemed nearly made him fallen. Next to him was a girl with glasses and two ponytail, tied to the front sight but with irritated expression. Next to her was a brown hair girl; expression was shock since the boy next to him was lifting her skirt (what the…?). And the last was of course, Kenji himself; winked his eyes with a 'V' sign on his left hand.

All of them looked happy; Hijiri smiled himself when Kenji poked his head over his shoulder and saw the photo.

"Ah, this photo!" He said. "You bring it here!"

Hijiri just chuckled.

"At that time, all of us had buried this time capsule in the area of the school ground!" He claimed as Sakurano and the others looked to the photo.

"Eh…so how's is it now?" Asked Tono.

"At that time, the nine of us were promising that six years later, we will opened the time capsule…" Said Kenji as he looked at his cousin.

"The one who suggest it was Tateishi, right?" Said Hijiri.

"Tateishi?" Asked Subaru.

"Yeah, the guy who's picking the girl's skirt," Said Hijiri as he laughed a little. Shizune looked over the photo and said 'pervert'.

"In Baseball Club, he and Shimazu were called 'the battery's pair' (4), and both of them are really amazing…!" Said Kenji, proud.

"But he does look like a pervert," Said Tono as he smirked.

"Looks who's talking!" Snapped Shizune this time. Everyone except Tono could not able to stop themselves from laughing while Tono said 'hump!' and turned away.

"But, he's the only one who could catch Shimazu's super speed throw…"

"Well, it seems that both of you are very close with them," Said Shizune, a bit amazed.

"Yes, although we're one year older than them," Said Kenji as he looked over his cousin. "Did he say anything Hijiri? Could it be that some professional team's going to recruit him sooner!"

"Maybe, he didn't say anything before, so I just let it be like that," Said Hijiri as he leaned against the seat.

Sakurano and the others just grinned before they looked again at the photo.

"Hasunuma Ayaka from Tennis Club has a pair of long and pretty legs!" Said Kenji with a hint of 'heart'. Hijir slapped his head hard; causing him stared at Hijiri with anger.

"Pervert…" He muttered as he sighed tiredly.

Kenji looked at the photo again and pointed at a girl with two-braided hair and wearing glasses.

"Although Yashiro Fuyumi's brain is good, but she seems hard for people to approach her, but she was best friend with Ayaka!" Claimed Kenji as he glanced at his tired cousin. Worriedly, he touched him only to find out he jerked a little.

"What?" He asked, tiredly.

"Are you alright? You seem tired," He asked, earning Hijiri from his seniors their concern looks. Kenji looked at his hand, which nearly released his grip from the can drink. He quickly took it, which Hijiri thanked him for that.

"Sorry, I guess I had lack of sleep yesterday…" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, take some rest, we're going to reach Akita station in anytime," Said Tono as he looked at his watch. Hijiri nodded silently as he leaned his head against the window and tried to sleep, but sleepiness would not come by.

Not long after that, they finally reached to Akita Railway Station (5), all of them went out from the coach and went to wait for a bus. Since Kenji was more familiar with the place as he frequently went to the village (but he did not returning to the village just like his cousin), he leaded the group to the bus station. They waited for a while until the bus that they needed to ride arrived. They stepped into the bus, paid for the fees. However when it came for Hijiri to pay, he realized that he had short for coins.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't have enough coins!" He said as he checked his purse.

"Eh? You should prepare them first, sonny." Said the bus driver as he looked at the young boy.

"I'm sorry , but can I pay after this?" Said Hijiri, looked guilty.

"You're not the local people here?" He said when suddenly a hand went over his shoulder and handed the money.

"Here Goshima!"

"EH?" Said Hijiri as he turned around and looked shock, as well as Kenji who later came to his side.

"Ah~! It's you! Uozumi!" He saw a boy with light brown hair and a pair of ear pierce was attached on his ears, his face looked happy as he saw Hijiri and Kenji. He wore a dark blue school uniform and a slide bag was on his shoulder.

"Hey there!" He greeted, the boy named Uozumi.

"How strange! You never change at all!" Came Kenji as he slapped Uozumi's shoulder. Hijiri quickly paid the fee and led them to the seats were his seniors were there.

"Ahahaha~!" Same to you two there! From afar I could recognize you two," Said Uozumi as he laughed a little.

_Well, this is one of my childhood friend when I stayed here long time ago. His name is _**Uozumio Kyoshiro, 18 years old**_. One year younger than me. Hah, it seems that he stills wearing his earpieces; just that he's grown up just like me and the others too. Light brown hair and messy-short, he's still the same Uozumi that I know…_

"It's seems you've change a lot Uozumi," Said Hijiri.

"Really? Maybe, hahaha!" He chuckled as he looked at the others. Hijiri immediately introduced the seniors as they all exchanged greetings with each other.

"Are you still playing the guitar?" Asked Kenji.

"Nope! Now I've been busy helping my father at the ship! I couldn't have any free time to play it anymore," He said as he scratched his back head

"Oh…" Said Kenji while Hijiri said nothing. However, his eyes slowly scanned his friend's figure and saw something that attracted him a little.

_Uozumi's fingers, once they were as smooth as woman is…_

_ Now it has been as rough as the sailor…has._

He sighed as he leaned on his seat; he was sitting next to his cousin. Sakurano sat with Shizune, while Tono with Subaru. He looked at the window as he slowly sighed.

'It's been six years huh…?' He thought, as he slowly felt his eyelids were getting heavier and then without realized it, he fell asleep. His head slowly slumped against Kenji's shoulder, shocking him and the others a little.

Sakurano put his finger on his lips, mentioning everyone including Uozumi to keep silent as he looked at the sleeping boy with soft eyes. However, none of them, especially Hijiri, knew that their journey to the Yukikage Village was only the opening…

To the prelude of the terrible incident in the village…!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hints or Explanations:<strong>_

1)Commonly, patron in Western society means that the financial supporters for certain matters such as in researching or in medical fields by certain organization or foundation. Some places had certain meaning as a companion or someone to accompany. However, in Japan, patron has another 'slash' meaning, which means a person who financially supports someone in exchange for sex or 'sugar daddy'. Since Tonouchi was well known as 'playboy', Tsubasa fears that Tono had a 'slash taste' on Goshima Hijiri, which earns him a hit from Misaki.

2)The three education trainers that been mentioned in this chapter are none other than Sakurano Shuichi, Imai Subaru and Yamanouchi Shizune. In chapter 77, these three members of student council were taking practical training in Elementary School Division, which made everyone in Mikan's class amused except Imai Hotaru.

3)In XXX Holics, Watanuki's full name –Kimihiro Watanuki means April the first. His name bears the date of his birth. Since Goshima actually a normal teenager who loves to read manga, he suddenly remembers the name and said that Kenji-his cousin, was born in the day of 'Kimihiro Watanuki'.

4)I don't know how to say it in English. The manga that I read was translate into Malay Language so I don't know if it was the correct way to say about how Tateishi and Shimazu being the good pair in baseball team. It's probably refers to the battery terminal, so I guess by putting the words 'Battery's Pair' maybe fits that can be used as suitable meaning.

5)I don't know if this the differences between America and Queen British English use, but as far as I remember for Queen British English Language, it uses 'Railway Station'; the same meaning with Train Station. Correct me if I'm wrong, I'm just a normal human being.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally it's done, DONE, DONE~! Sorry for the very late update, I was extremely tired since I was busy to finish my assignment, and of course lots of tests. Busy is the real reason why I did have writer's block. Besides, I'm too focus to g\finish the fourth chapter rather than this one, since the fourth chapter is very interesting for me to write on it.<strong>

**For those who read these, Yokomizu Kenji is one of my OCs in this story (but I only think he's the only one I guess) and he is Goshima Hijiri's cousin. As far as I know, Hijiri's information on his background is still unknown even in the manga, so I guess I just create his background like that just in case.**

**Correction from the past chapter. This chapter is not the real start of everything. This chapter is the first part of the story to get starting; the next chapter, everything will be starting to move into deeper dark and ugly story. Sorry for the short details; trying to make as fast as I could. Please and review. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	4. The Village and Childhood Friends

**Ghost of Yukikage Village**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei and the plots and characters of Young Kindaichi's Case Files: Ghost of Yukikage Village are belongs to Fumio Sato and Seimaru Amagi, I only borrow the characters in these manga. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Based on Young Kindaichi's Case File; Goshima Hijiri received a call one day under the early snow spring of the year. One of his childhood friends has died in the remote Yukikage village, so Hijiri went to pay his final respects. However, the death isn't all it appears to be, and soon more of Hijiri's friends were dropping dead. Who is the killer, and what does the original death have to do with these new murders?

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I post my recent chapter. I'm sorry to everyone for the late chapter, it's just that I was stuck with my difficult assignment and tests; all of it must be done in very short time! Well, that's the price that you need to pay if you want to take certain courses during short semester. In two months, you need to finish everything! Hah, soo interesting huh?

Special thanks to Toyama-chan for her reviews and the others. In this chapter, the name of the person that Hijiri went to pay his last respect will be revealed. Sorry for the short chapter, since the next one will be interesting to write so I cut it short here in this chapter. Have a nice reading!

* * *

><p>Hints:<p>

_Italic without quotation_ –Someone's POV; mostly Goshima Hijiri.

_**Bold Italic with quotation**_ –Someone's dialogue in the past

Non Italic/ normal –Third person point of view.

* * *

><p>Snow 4: The Village and Childhood Friends.<p>

"Everyone, we're already here!" Said Kenji as the bus stopped at the bus stop. Goshima was jerk a little since he accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder before. Sakurano and Subaru, which happened to be asleep just like him yawned and wiped their sleepy eyes. Tonouchi, who was sitting next to Uozumi stretched his hand while Shizune smooth her long skirt before she got up from her seat. All of them grabbed their bags and went down from the bus, stretched their body.

"Owww…my back hurts…!" Complained Tono as he rubbed his back.

"It appears that you're getting old Tonouchi-kun," Said Shizune as she walked past him. Tono had his vein popped up on his head as he clenched his fist tightly, showed that he was mad.

However, he was unable to make his payback to Shizune since his Alice was Amplification; if he used his Alice on her of course she would be GLADLY used her Sound Alice on him! He could only sigh as Sakurano just smirked to him. The others just grinned and then all of them started to walk away from the bus stop.

After some time, they reached to there place, which Sakurano and the others could tell that it was a ship port. Both Hijiri and Kenji walked past them and then stood near the port. Hijiri closed his eyes as he inhaled the air in front of him, mumbling about 'the nice smell of the sea'. Uozumi smiled as he walked to them, followed by Sakurano and the others as well.

Hijiri opened his eyes as he raised his arms to the air, stretched his body a little. From his expression, Sakurano could tell that he was happy…

Happy to return to the place where he used to belong.

"Sugoii~! It's still the same just like six years ago! I really miss this place!" Claimed Goshima as he looked at the sea near the ship port.

Many of the boats; old or new, tied or untie, landed nicely upon the deep water. The mountains behind the neighbourhood surrounded the port, which seemed connected to the sea. Its beautiful scenery could make everyone's breathe stop at the moment!

No wonder Hijiri really loved this place…

Uozumi sighed slightly as he said, "Heh, in Yukikage Village, this place is like a place where its time had been stop!"

"Don't say like that. At least this is your hometown," Said Hijiri as he glanced at his seniors. "Sempai, Kenji-niisan, would you like to take a look?"

Kenji, Sakurano, Subaru, Tonouchi and Shizune looked at each other before they nodded their head. True, they never saw Goshima Hijiri this excited. Usually they would see him whether in his calm manner or in his smiling face; they never thought that such person as him could be changed dramatically like that.

True, what Hijiri had said before was true. The air is fresh, the scenery was beautiful, silent and cool, and even Shizune was strucked for a while. After spending some time at the port, all of them walked away to their destination.

"So, where're you guys staying for tonight?" Asked Uozumi as he and the other teens walked together along the street.

Sakurano glanced at Hijiri as he looked at him back. From his expression, he sure that boy had something that he already planned, he was just not sure whether he should tell them or not. He could see the young boy placed his point finger under his chin; obviously, he was in deep thought. He looked around and saw Subaru was talking to Kenji and Tonouchi, while Shizune had taken out her camera and started taking picture. Every time he saw her clicked the camera, he would see her with small grin; a satisfaction appeared on her face.

However, she also took their pictures sometimes, much to Subaru's annoyed! Since he knew that Shizune was Hotaru's teacher for blackmailing people, he had to be careful or otherwise Shizune would snapped his embarrassing moment and handed them to his sister!

Just thought about that was enough to make Subaru in bad mood.

Hijiri was about to say something when suddenly he heard sounds of running footsteps and a cheerful, lively voice calling for him.

"Hijiri-kun~! Ken-chan~!"

"HUH?" Said both of them as they turned around.

Everyone turned around, and saw a young girl; in 18 years old, black hair that reached her shoulders and hair band, wearing round glasses, a dark blue high school uniform and a black school back in her grip, she walked towards them as she waved her hand to them.

"Oh my, it's really you guys!" She cried cheerful as she approached them.

"Miyako-chan!" Said both Kenji and Hijiri together.

"She's your friend, Goshima?" Asked Tono as he looked at her.

"Yes," He said when suddenly felt that someone rustled his head.

"Ohh…I really miss you two…Both of you aren't grow up yet!" She claimed cheerfully as she kept rustled the boys' head. Hijiri quickly jerked his head and went aside, leaving the pouting and annoying Kenji with the girl named Miyako.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who grown up too much, you giant woman!" Said Kenji annoyed, which made everyone laughed at his words.

_Well, she's also one of my childhood friends. Her name is _**Tachikawa Miyako, 18 years old**_. One year younger than me, just like Uozumi too._

"When Shimazu-kun said that Ken-chan and Hii-kun will come here, I was so excited and happy! Just like before, you guys can stay at my house!" She said with her cheerful smile.

"Really? Is it alright?" Asked Shizune.

"Yes, don't worry. My house has a lot of vacant rooms so all of you can stay there," Clamied Miyako as she smiled. "But not you Uozumi. You have to return to your home alright?"

"Geez, I know it already!" He said as Hijiri and Kenji laughing their head off.

"Ken-chan? Hii-kun?" Asked Hijiri's seniors as they looked at the name-called boys; Kenji was pouting again while Hijiri just chuckled a little.

"Miyako-chan, did I already told you don't call me with 'chan' anymore? Geez, you're childish!" Claimed Kenji as Hijiri once again laughed his head off.

"Shut up Hijiri!" growled Kenji as he looked at his cousin.

"Sorry, sorry," He said. "Nee Miyako-chan, where is Shimazu?"

Her face dropped from cheerful to bitter smile. Sakurano narrowed his eyes as he heard the reply from the early cheerful young girl in front of him.

"Oh…he's already at Haruna's house…After all; we're going to gather there together!" She said.

"Oh…" The simple reply came from Uozumi. Sakurano glanced at his companions whom were nodding their heads, before glanced back at the young boy whom just like him, narrowed his eyes. He kept on silent after he heard Miyako's answer, and slowly his hand reached for his pocket, retrieved the old memory photo that he kept since six years ago. He silently looked at the photo, which contained the memories of him and those children that he knew from this village…

His only treasure…

_**Hatano Haruna…**_

_Among the friends that together buried the capsule time, she was the very silent girl among the other girls!_

_At the other side of the school ground, she would put on her stuffs, set up the standing, and started to paint…_

_The image of her back facing me, which she was painting at that time, had given me a very deep impression upon her!_

_**"**__**I'm painting the scenery of the snow…"**_

_ The call that I received at the High School Principal's office at the very next day morning was to inform me about the death of Hatano Haruna. About the early yesterday morning, she had found died committed suicide…_

_ By cutting her wrist at the beach…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 of Ghost of Yukikage Village is ending here. Sorry for the very short chapter since I found out that it might be not interested if I continued into the main part of the story. This is also the easiest part to write with, since not very much to tell about. Just enough by telling you guys who was the person that passed away.<strong>

** By the way, the next chapter will be held for a while since I'll having my final exam next week. Thank you to all people who had supported me before, but don't worry only one day exam, hahaha! That's the result of taking the short semester~! **

** I hope everyone enjoy this story. Please read and review; we meet again in the next chapter. Ja ne!**

** -Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	5. A Funeral and a Letter

**Ghost of Yukikage Village**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei and the plots and characters of Young Kindaichi's Case Files: Ghost of Yukikage Village are belongs to Fumio Sato and Seimaru Amagi, I only borrow the characters in these manga. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Based on Young Kindaichi's Case File; Goshima Hijiri received a call one day under the early snow spring of the year. One of his childhood friends has died in the remote Yukikage village, so Hijiri went to pay his final respects. However, the death isn't all it appears to be, and soon more of Hijiri's friends were dropping dead. Who is the killer, and what does the original death have to do with these new murders?

**Author's Note:** Damn it! When I had finished this story on 4.8.2011, suddenly my house had lost its internet connection! Then I went and check the bill and realized that a day before the day that I finish my story was the last day to pay for the bill! AAAARRGGHH! I was so excited to post this chapter and then I can't do it! Kusoo~! Father, you're going to pay it tomorrow OK! *~*

Last July, I was been deceived by certain person who claimed that one of our friend had passed away. I spent more than one day mourning for this person, and then suddenly I was shock to know that she's still alive! ARGH! If I have a voodoo doll right now I'm gonna curse that fool! Now she has to leave this site for her safety, and again I'm going to lose my friend. Besides, staying at home during vacation is not something pleasant to me, especially if your parents did not understand your interest and only knows to say that this kind of thing is rubbish! Geez, it's good enough it didn't .drive me to commit suicide!

Thank you very much for everyone who's support my story up until now. Oh, if any of you readers are fans of Ghost Hunt, I made one story named The Curse Gift –The Start of Puzzle (Puzzle Trilogy) ranked M. I advertised this story to know if any of you interested in Ghost Hunt sec, and the rank M didn't contain the lemons part (I won't do it!). I hope all of you could read and review it.

**Special Note:** I dedicated this chapter for one of our authors in GA, Maria (sorry, I was unable to post your name here). Hopefully you're in good condition my girl! ^_^ \/

* * *

><p>Hints:<p>

_Italic without quotation_ –Someone's POV; mostly Goshima Hijiri.

_**Bold Italic with quotation**_ –Someone's dialogue in the past

Non Italic/ normal –Third person point of view.

* * *

><p><em>When was the last time we ever saw a death?<em>

_I don't know about you, but I did._

_Although I never see it with my own life…_

_However…_

_Upon seeing, you were looking at the person who lay lifeless inside the coffin…_

_It made me wonder if we actually shared the same fate._

_We both lost our love ones, and we had the same sadness._

_But right now,_

_I doubt that,_

_I ever know or understand…_

_How painful your wound…_

_Compare to me and the others had felt…_

Snow 5: A Funeral, and a letter.

**(Sakurano's POV)**

_It was nearly afternoon when we reached Yukikage Village, a place where Hijiri used to be every early spring during his childhood time. I don't know why, but probably because of the scenery of this village that it had captured his heart. He seemed so happy once we stepped out from bus, and he was so eager that he seemed to forget us, his seniors were following him._

_ Shizune and Subaru only shook their head, while Tonouchi and Kenji just grinned. I just smiled as I saw him smiled widely, and then calling his cousin to come closer to him. He was so happy; the last time we ever saw him like this was before the other uprising in the academy. As it could heal his feeling for a while, I could say this village is really amazing._

_ I could see Hijiri closed his eyes as he inhaled the air in front of him, mumbling about 'the nice smell of the sea'. Uozumi smiled as he walked to him and Hijiri's cousin, followed by us from behind. I glanced at my surrounding and inhaled the air; it was smell with seawater._

_ Hijiri opened his eyes as he raised his arms to the air, stretched his body a little. From his expression, I could tell that he was happy…_

_ Happy to return to the place where he used to belong. _

"_Sugoii~! It's still the same just like six years ago! I really miss this place!" Claimed Hijiri as he looked at the sea near the ship port. _

_Many of the boats; old or new, tied or untie, landed nicely upon the deep water. The mountains behind the neighbourhood surrounded the port, which seemed connected to the sea. Its beautiful scenery could make everyone's breathe stop at the moment!_

_ No wonder Hijiri really loved this place…_

_ Then I heard Uozumi sighed slightly as he said, "Heh, in Yukikage Village, this place is like a place where its time had been stop!"_

_ "Don't say like that. At least this is your hometown," Said Hijiri as he glanced at us. "Sempai, Kenji-niisan, would you like to take a look?"_

_ We just looked at each other before we nodded we head. True, we never saw Goshima Hijiri this excited. Usually we would see him whether in his calm manner or in his smiling face; we never thought that such person as him could be changed dramatically like that._

_ True, what Hijiri had said before was true. The air is fresh, the scenery was beautiful, silent and cool, and even Shizune was strucked for a while. After spending some time at the port, all of them walked away to their destination._

_ "So, where're you guys staying for tonight?" Asked Uozumi as all of us walked together along the street._

_ I glanced at Hijiri as he looked at him back. From his expression, I sure that boy had something that he already planned, he was just not sure whether he should tell them or not. I could see the young boy placed his point finger under his chin; obviously, he was in deep thought. I looked around and saw Subaru was talking to Kenji and Tonouchi, while Shizune had taken out her camera and started taking picture. Every time I saw her clicked the camera, I would see her with small grin; a satisfaction appeared on her face._

_ Sometimes I wonder why I agree to accept the HSP's request to accompany Hijiri here in Akita. Could it be because I just accept it because of orders or simply that I actually wanted to know this person named Goshima Hijiri. True, not many people know him or understand him; even we who on HSP's side actually not knowing him too much. Just like the former ESP, he always surrounded by mysterious, and seemed to carry the burden on his shoulders all alone._

_ I could see another friend of Hijiri came by and greet him. Just like Mikan-chan, she was a girl with lively personality; her name is Tachikawa Miyako, Hijiri's childhood friend. For a while, I just let them talking with each other. The reunion between good friends should not be interrupted by any of us._

_ However, when I heard the name 'Haruna', suddenly the situation had turned solemn, unlike before. No more friendly chat, no more those happy moments before the name 'Haruna' was mention. From their expression, I know that it was something regarding this person 'Haruna'._

_ I then remembered that the HSP had mentioned to us before our departure, that this trip was not only to accompany Hijiri for some visit, but it also represented the academy behalf for the funeral of Hijiri's important person who passed away. He also said that he needed us to watch over Hijiri, since he felt uncomfortable to let Hijiri went alone for the trip. He wanted us to look after him, and all of us knew Hijiri lately had some kind of unbalance control over his emotion. Just like the HSP, I also worried about his current state; the news of his friend passed away must be crushing his spirit more than anyone could._

_We all walked until we reached Miyako-san (she asked us to call her like that. No doubt about it, after all she's younger than me (1)) home and then, after introducing us to her parents (they also wanted to attend the funeral) we're immediately been showed to our room. Due to some concern upon Hijiri, I stayed with him, Subaru with Tonouchi, Kenji and Shizune were having the room all alone for themselves (good thing their rooms was next to us)._

_We put down our luggage, preparing for attending the funeral. Since the academy did not allow us to reveal that, we're from Gakuen Alice (since Alice users usually been kidnapped for human trafficking) so the academy had prepared us black mourning clothes. I took out mine, as Hijiri would do it as well. We changed our clothes into the black suits, and then after we done we went outside, waiting for the others. I could see Miyako was standing alone at the door, waiting for us to finish preparing ourselves. Apparently, her parents went ahead first for the funeral. _

_After some time, we finally moved on for the walk. All of us men were wearing the black suits (except Kenji who brought for his own) that provided by the academy. Shizune was the only one who wore black kimono; probably represented on Hii-sama's behalf too. Everything was silent; I could see Hijiri's face was solemn and pale; whether it because of the cold or because of the sadness, I don't know. I understand the feeling of loosing someone who's important in your life, but I bet that this person who passed away, must be someone who he had a strong hold in his heart that it was enough to make him like this._

_Hijiri walked silently with us; I could see his hand clenched tightly. His fists a little bit pale; I wonder how long did he do that?_

_Silently sighed, letting go of the freezing breathe from my lips, I walked next to him, grabbing his right arm. He seemed jerked a little; probably he was surprised that I was holding his arm. I don't know how to say, because this isn't a funeral that I know, but rather a stranger. But I know he needed someone to be at his side, comforting him, so I did what I thought it was the right thing to do…_

_Because I also felt that, I am too, wanted to be comfort…_

**(End of Sakurano's POV)**

* * *

><p>After some time walking in silent, finally Hijiri and the others reached the house where black and white strips wall were present at the outside house. Many people were in black clothes and school uniforms; probably they were the school students who attending the funeral. Hijiri looked around the place when suddenly his eyes locked at the register counter that being handle by two high school students. He immediately went to the counter when he realized who were the people at the counter, followed by Miyako and the others from behind.<p>

"Tateishi! Ayaka!" Hijiri said as he reached to the main house and waved his hand to the two people who were sitting at the registration table. Both of them seemed a little bit surprise to see Hijiri walked to them.

"Hijiri-kun! Kenji-kun!" Said a girl with short brown hair, dark brown eyes and a school uniform with dark Persian red colour.

_She is_** Hasunuma Ayaka, 18 years old.** _One of my childhood friends in this village; Yukikage Village._

"Uozumi is also here!" Said another person; a little bit fatty boy with black hair that was cut nearly bald, the same eyes as his hair and wore the same kind of school uniform, except it had the same kind with the government school uniform.

_And he is _**Tateishi Naoya, 18 years old.** _One of my childhood friends in this village; Yukikage Village._

_ Trailing behind me are my seniors, cousin and the two friends of mine._

_ Both of them look so sad…_

"Both of you two are coming here, especially from Tokyo…" _thank you…_ "Oh, those people are…" Said the two as they stared at the other people.

"Sorry, they're my senior," Explained Hijiri as he started to introduce the seniors to his friends. "This is Sakurano Shuichi-san, Imai Subaru-san, Tonouchi Akira-san and Yamanouchi Shizune-san."**(2) **

"Thank you for coming all the way to attend the funeral," Bowed Ayaka as everyone said that it was alright.

"I received a phone call from Shimazu…Asking for me to attend Haruna's funeral. I was so shock!" Claimed Hijiri as he looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"Yeah…" Said tateishi. "Up until now I still can't believe it…"

Kenji walked into the door house, poking his head when he saw someone in the house. He looked at his cousin and gestured him to come with him. Hijiri walked slowly to him, and the others followed him as well, including the two friends of him. Together, they went into Haruna's house, which was full with mourning people. At the front of the ancestor's altar, Hijri saw a person whom wearing the same school uniform and hairstyle as Tateishi, sat on the seat pillow with head leaned down. Upon the top of the altar was the photo of the dead person, Hatano Haruna. His back was facing Hijiri so he did not know what kind of expression he held, but he knew whom that person was. Slowly, he walked in, and slowly called the person's name.

"Shimazu…" He said, calling the person's name.

Turning his body around, a pair of sad and guilty brown eyes looked at him, and slowly called his name. Sakurano at the other hand, after writing down his name at the register counter went into the house with Subaru, only to find Hijiri was standing in front of his old friend.

"Goshima?" He said.

**Shimazu Takumi, 18 years old.** _Villager of Yukikage Village, and my childhood friend._

"Thank you for calling for me…" Said Hijiri as he stood next to Shimazu.

"Of course I am. We're remembering you, when we're gathering together all over," He said, although he seemed a little bit stress.

Sakurano could feel that man in front of him was somehow feel so painful, felt so guilty. He did not know why, but the sorrow emotions that were release from the person named Shimizu somehow got him some strange feelings. He shook his head as he looked upon the altar and saw a photo of a smiling young girl; eyes that were lively black as well as her hair that passed her back neck barely. She held a smile that everyone could tell that she was a kind and gentle girl; matching with her fair light skin.

In order words, she was beautiful.

Unfortunately, that person was no longer on the living world…

"Haruna…" Said Shimazu, as Sakurano and the others jerked their head and looked at him. He could see his right hand was holding the mala (3) tightly in his hand.

"Haruna…usually that person was rarely spoken. Suddenly she became so talkative when she was in that situation; when we all sat together. She always said… she always said that how she wishing that everyone would be able to gather with each other…One day for sure…" He said, tense was obviously heard in his voice.

"Why…?" He said, as his hands were shaking. "Why did she kill herself…?"

Everyone in the group looked so sad; Ayaka was wiping her tears, trying to fight it back when she heard Shimazu's words. Both Uozumi and Tateishi looked down with guilt, and Miyako looked at them in sad looking eyes. All of them were having the solemn expression on their faces, not to forget the seniors and Kenji as well.

Hijiri's face was sad, but not long after that he heard sounds of walking footsteps from behind and saw a beautiful girl was walking towards them. She had a dark brown eyes and hair that she left it fall freely on her shoulder blade, wore the same school uniform as Ayaka and Miyako, and somehow, she had the same prayer beads as Shimazu and his friends as well. Hijiri and Kenji stared at her with shock, who was this girl?

"I'm sorry, I was late," She said with a little bit panting. "I can't find my prayer beads though…"

"Huh? Who's that?" Asked Kenji to Uozumi as he stared at the newcomer, wide eyes.

"That's Yashiro Fuyumi," Said Uozumi as he sighed in bored.

Both cousins; Hijiri and Kenji looked at each other with shock before turned back towards the pretty girl in front of them.

"EEEHH? Yashiro Fuyumi who uses to wear glasses that time?" They said as they flashing back the photo of the childhood time. Miyako nodded her head as she tried to suppress her giggles; maybe because the reactions that she saw was funny. Of course, both of the cousins did not returned to their village so such a long time. It was a bit funny to see their expression once for a while.

_How strange, that Fuyumi…_

_ Changed dramatically!_

**Yashiro Fuyumi, 18 years old.** _Villager of Yukikage Village, and another person of my childhood friends._

"You sounds annoying, don't you Uozumi-san?" Asked Yamanouchi for the first time.

"Well…I have my reason, Yamanouchi-san," He said as he sighed.

"Why?" Asked Subaru, also for the first time.

"She had been chosen as 'Lady of Sakura Yuki's Festival!" He said in annoying with a low voice. "Therefore, she has been arrogant lately!"

"What do you mean by finding the beads? This is the funeral of our best friend!" Said Shimazu, sounded a little bit anger.

"Because of that reason that I want to find it!" She protested, defended her words before. She raised her hand that held prayer beads in it; a design and shape that was different from the other guests and the students of Gakuen Alice. It was crafted beautifully with yellowish colour.

"We bought these beads together, there's no way I'm the only one who won't bring it here! It's totally awkward…" She said as she showed it to others.

Miyako turned around to face Hijri and the others as she smiled sadly to them and showed them the same beads that she had as well as her friends too.

"These beads, we did buy it together at one of the tourist shrine when we went for a school trip before..." Said Miyako as she also showed hers to Hijiri and the others. "Although the first intention to buy it was for trend…"

"Who knows that it could be use in such place like this…"

"…"

Hijiri just looked at the ancestor's altar silently; he silently looked at the scene in front of him. He did not bother to say anymore, the only thought in his mind was to pay his final respects to his long lost good friend who left this world without even him able to see her for the last time…

* * *

><p><em>Under the blooming flowers of sakura…<em>

_ The funeral of Hatano Haruna, which had been done according to the ancient tradition of this village…_

_ Had been held with grant and properly!_

_ I walked alongside the people whom walking with sad faces; I could see students, mostly girls were crying their eyes out. I could see Yamanouchi-sempai was crying too. Maybe because of the scene in front of her that somehow, it affected her in the end. The adults; some of them were carrying the open coffin which was covered with white clothes. Some of them were pushing and pulling the carriage. Some of them were holding the photo of Haruna, her memorial tablet, a paper lamp, the sticks that held the writing flags _(I don't know what it call, search for it later. Sorry), _the students were walking behind the carriage; some of them were crying. All of us were walking for some time until we reached to the village's temple._

_ That was the place where I could see her face for the first time after six years…_

_ Lying peacefully in the coffin, covered with the white chrysanthemum flowers (4), Hatano Haruna was laid upon the flowers that represented the funeral. Her pale skin showed how cold she was, but still, held the beautiful face that once had a gentle smile on her pale lips. Her long black hair that reached her back shoulders shone weakly, a sign that she was no longer alive. Her body was wrapped with white yukata, her feet was covered with the white flowers._

_ From above I looked over her coffin; I could see her face held the sad expression. My eyes traced down her figure until I saw her left wrist was bandaged carefully. _

_ Was that the wrist that she cut off to death?_

_ I don't know how long I stared at her lifeless body until I felt someone held my shoulder and saw it was Sakurano-sempai. He looked at me with solemn eyes; I bet he felt the same as me. He just shook his head as he slowly dragged me a little bit away from late Haruna, away from her coffin._

_ Even so, I could still see her body._

_ On the chest of the lost life's body, three arrows had been place on the death's chest. They were called as the 'Leading Arrows'. These three arrows represented 'Sea God', 'Mountain God' and the 'Snow God'. It appears that these three gods will lead the death soul to the happy world at the west…_

_ I wish they could._

_I really wish._

* * *

><p>"The death will be placed at the temple alone until the next morning," Said Miyako as she explained to Hijiri and the others the ritual of the village's funeral.<p>

All of them were standing in front of the village's temple, where Haruna's body was placed there for the whole night until tomorrow. Everyone just watched solemnly the ceremony, said nothing in returned. Only Miyako was the only one who was talking, explaining what the others did not know about.

"Two days from now on will be the 'Sakura Yuki' Festival that been held in tradition for 300 years…" She said as she watched the temple with sad eyes. "Haruna had been waiting for this festival ever since then…"

"Oh, how about if we visit the Yukikage Secondary School?" Asked one of the students.

"Sure! Why not? It's a good idea too!"

"Besides, it's been a long time since Ken-chan and Hijiri-kun come to this village," Said Miyako while the others just laughed.

"I told you not to call me KEN-CHAN!" Cried Kenji as he tried to chase after Miyako.

"Why not? That's cute you know!"

"Like hell I would!"

Laughter soon joined the group, as the whole students moved from the temple to the other parts of the village. Apparently, they went to the village's small secondary school where it was the last time Hijiri and Kenji were in the village before their soon loose-in-contact situation happened. It was covered with snow; the building, the field, the trees, everything, since Akita was located near Hokkaido so the snow season was a little bit late to end than any other parts in Japan. The air was freezing, but it never failed to stop the teenagers to come and visit their old school.

Sakurano looked at the old school as he closed his eyes and tried to use his Alice, tried to find any trace of emotions that still left in the old school. He felt nothing unusual, except that the same feelings as any other students went and returned from school; happiness, pain, anger, anymore… the normal emotions that whenever people went to school and it was nothing different than he and the rest had felt as well, except that they were Alice users and of course their lives were a little bit different than the normal high school students.

Hijiri looked around with Kenji when his cousin spotted one tree that he also recognized it as well. All of them went to the tree where Kenji looked up and then grinned widely.

"Oh! I remember this tree!" He said as he looked up at the high tree.

"Yeah! You once had fall from this tree right?" Said Uozumi as he leaned to the tree with his hand placed on the tree. The others looked up at the tree too.

"At that time, if not because of Tateishi and Shimazu who were catching me from the fall, maybe I already died…" He said in the mean of sentimental.

"Hahaha! A pervert like you maybe easily to die!" Said Tateishi as the others laughed.

"Still pervert as ever huh, Kenji?" Asked Hijiri as he laughed a little.

"Shut up!" Said Kenji as he pouting.

"But the weird thing after that was what had happened after that!" Said Miyako as she looked at Ayaka.

"Yeah, that's right! The new teacher who just came by had mistaken these two cousins as our classmates!" Claimed Ayaka as the others laughed. Sakurano, Subaru, Tono and Shizune loked at them with interest.

"Really? Hasanuma-san?" Asked Sakurano as he smirked at Hijiri. This made the young boy jerked a little since he knew Sakurano was a 'devil'!

"Hijiri-kun and Kenji-kun who were naughty kids studied together in the same class, that's totally hilarious!" Said Ayaka.

Both of the boys were smiled shyly, and Kenji scratched his head as he said the answer, "Hahaha! At that time, we're so bored!"

"Surprised, we did stay in this village for two weeks!" Said Kenji. _In the end, my parents went home first…_

"Oh, I thought you two going to stay here a little bit longer…"

"There's no way these two are going to stay here. Tokyo is far more interesting from this place!" Said Fuyumi for the first time. "Maybe both of them already had a girlfriend at Tokyo?"

"Hahaha! Even if they have it maybe just one-side love!" Said Tateishi as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, it is!" Said Fuyumi making everyone laughed louder than before.

Being together with these people again had make Hijiri felt that once again, he had returned back to the place he once was belong. Looking at the laughing faces of his friend had made him a little bit sentimental, but deep inside of his heart, he knew he had something to ask them from the beginning. His heart bore a question that had been haunting him ever since he received the phone call that told him about the death of Hatano Haruna, which then leaded him back to this old village that he love for such a long time. He smiled awkwardly as he looked at them with sad smile pasted on his lips.

"Nee…I really want to know about this…" Said Hijiri as his face held some curiousity, looking at his friends one by one.

"Is it true that…"

"Haruna committed suicide?"

His sudden question somehow seemed to stop the time from moving at the very moment. They seemed did not hear the sound of the breeze went against them and then realized that the sakura petals already fell down on them. The silent that suddenly pregnant the area had make Hijiri felt a little bit guilty, but the held that he felt on his shoulders made him realized that he was not alone. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Sakurano and Subaru held him gently, as to tell him that everything will be alright. He smiled a little before he looked again at his childhood friend, which the silent was broke by Uozumi.

"She left us with a letter…" Said Uozumi as he glanced at all of his friends. "However, the letter's seems very hard to understand about."

"Very hard to understand?" Asked Tono.

"Can you verify us about it Uozumi?" Asked Kenji.

"Well….it's written like this…" Said Uozumi as he said the letter's contains:

_**The colour that supposedly to be the happiest colour…**_

_**Had turns out to be the unforgivable colour!**_

_**I can't take it anymore…**_

_**Except death…**_

"The unforgivable colour?" Asked Hijiri with shock expression.

"That's what she wrote in her letter," Said Uozumi as he sighed. "Although we don't understand the meaning."

"Although in her writing there's some trace of tears…but it's really her handwriting!" Said Tateishi.

"Could it be that 'colour' is the painting colour?" Asked Miyako with curiousity.

"Well, in the past Haruna really loves to draw…"

Both Hijiri and Kenji stared at their friends, deep inside of their mind they also wondered what exactly the meaning of the letter. After some time, they decided to leave the school and returned home; the air was slowly decreased and it was colder than before. As Hijiri walked back with his friends and cousin, he could not help but kept on thinking about Haruna's letter.

"The happy colour…" He said slowly. "The unforgiving colour…"

"What do you mean by that? Haruna…"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the village, two high school girls were walking alone in some street. Both of them looked a little bit uncomfortable; the short brown hair girl was obviously nervous while the dark brown hair girl was a little bit calm. Both of them were Hasunuma Ayaka and Yashiro Fuyumi, the childhood friends of Goshima Hijiri.<p>

However, it seemed that their behaviours we re somehow odd.

"She really determined to die just for '**that**' matter! How stupid!" Claimed Fuyumi as she pushed away some of her stray hairs back to her side.

Ayako looked at her with worried expression as she said to her with nervous, "Bu –but Fuyumi! I saw it…!"

"She bought something weird…!"

"Are you sure, Ayaka?" Asked Fuyumi this time, her face was shock. "Could it be that you're saying is…"

"YES!" She said, looked so nervous. "That's why, she believed our lies… She said that she couldn't live any longer…!"

"What should we do Fuyumi? If someone knows this matter, we're going to doom…!" Said Ayaka nervously, only to be cut off by Fuyumi.

"Idiot! Nobody will know about this!" She said in tense.

"She killed herself because of her own misunderstanding. It wasn't our fault!" She said as she pushed back her hair.

"Really? Are you sure Fuyumi?"

"Of course!"

As the two girls walked away from the place, unbeknown to them that actually, SOMEONE was there, listening to their secret conversation. That person was silently listening to everything, and as the girls went off, he or she clenched its fists tightly, showed how much the anger was boiling inside of it.

* * *

><p>Night.<p>

It was a late midnight at Yukikage Village's temple. Nobody was there as all the people including the priests were sleeping but not this one dark figure. It went into the temple silently after looked at its surrounding several time. It then walked into the temple and slowly opened the sliding door, towards the place where the death body of Hatano Haruna was placed.

The dark figure stood over the coffin silently, stared at the lone figure that lay lifeless and silently inside the coffin. The body of Hatano Haruna was stiff as ice; it just stared at her as its hand reached over and slowly took the 'Leading Arrows' that was placed on her chest.

"Oh…God of Mountain…"

The first arrow.

"Oh…God of the Sea…!"

The second arrow.

"Oh…God of the Snow…!"

The last arrow.

The dark figure held the three 'Leading Arrows' shaking in its hands, showed how much anger, bitterness and hatred were filling inside of its body. It held the arrows closer to its chest, swearing with deep voice that showed how much it was in agony because of the unforgiving people's acts, and it swore to the three arrows in its hands.

"Please grant me the power for my revenge…" It said with its body shaking obviously. "Let those people that shouldn't be forgiven…"

**"DIE BY THE KNOCK OF THE DEATH HAMMER!"**

At the outside temple, the wind suddenly flew roughly, as it was the curtain for the start of the sad incidents that would be occur in the village…

The sad and yet, terrible incident that never been imagine by everyone in the village!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hints or Explanations:<strong>_

1) According to the timeline created by Natsuko Sakura-san in mangafox forum (thanks for that!), Sakurano was one year younger than Subaru, and it appeared that Hijiri and Sakurano were same age. That's why he said that Miyako was younger than him; Hijiri himself also mentioned that she was 18 years old and one year younger than him, which made him and Sakurano's age from 18 turned 19 according to their birth of month.

2)All of us know that the four students are Goshima Hijiri's senior; however since it was a formal introduction he called them with honorific '-san' instead of '-sempai' that he used to do. Besides, he also did not very close with Kakitsubata (Yamanouchi Shizune) so it would be better if he introduced his seniors with '-san'.

3) **Mala:** The 'mala' that Shimazu and the other six friends of Goshima Hijiri have is what it calls as the 'Buddhist Rosary'. In Japanese Buddhism, they are known as "juzu" (数珠, counting beads) or "nenju" (念珠, thought beads), and both words are usually preceded by the honorific 'o-' (as in "o-juzu" (御数珠). Female speakers make use of the honorific o- more often than male speakers. It is also calls as 'Prayer Breads' and are usually been used as in prayers or chanting mantras. However, mostly in manga or anime scenes, usually people would bring the beads to pray for the death person, which is explains why Miyako and the others are bringing the 'souvenir' beads together for Haruna's funeral.

4) In the Hanakotoba (The Language of Flowers), white chrysanthemum represents the truth. However, from my own observations and reading, it appears that white chrysanthemum had been used as a funeral flowers. It probably because of its meaning that it has been used in funeral, to tell the people that the death was already gone to the other world and no longer alive, a hard true that people usually unable to accept. That was why Hijiri said that Haruna's coffin was filling with the funeral flowers –white chrysanthemum.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 of Ghost of Yukikage Village is ending here. Sorry for the very late update since I found out that it was really a pain in the neck to finish this story at home since all the daily cores were done by me alone; cooking, cleaning, drying the laundry (the machine wash the clothes so less burden!) and making cookies! ARGH! The most hateful cookies I really don't like to do is Almond London! I nearly got my waist broke for sitting more than TWO HOURS! Mom, why should I do this alone? ARGH!<strong>

** By the way, the next chapter will be held for a while since I found out it's hard to make it in fast progress at home. I feel that it's better if I done this at hostel; after all I got plenty of time to make it despite of my busy study cores! Hahaha! Thank you to all people who had supported me before, I hope all of you can read the next chapter again!**

** I hope everyone enjoy this story. Please read and review; we meet again in the next chapter. Ja ne!**

** -Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	6. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

By Aoi Kitsukawa

Date: 18.3.2013

Greetings everyone.

It's been a long time since my last update in . I'm truly sorry for those who put me on their alerts and yet I did not make any update since my last time doing it. I am so sorry for unable to update the stories.

The reason for this announcement is that for temporary, I won't be able to update all of my stories –either the long time hiatus or the current one, I am so sorry for doing this. I am very sorry…

Yesterday on 17.3.2013, I received shocking news from my friend that one of my dearest lecturers passed away in the morning. At first, my friend was asking me what am I doing that time, and then he (it's a male friend) asked me to sit down and calm down. When I asked him what was going on, he told me the news. Immediately I became panic when I read the message and quickly opened my FB to check for others as well. I keep on reading the update, and it was confirmed that he already passed away, in peace; leaving us forever. It was really hurt, and it made me realize that he never is able to meet us again, and vice versa.

On March 17, 2013, the professor lost his short battle with his heart. He was admitted to the Gleneagles Hospital Kuala Lumpur on Monday 11.3.2013 due to heart attack at 4.00 a.m at his house until his final day. On the day he was admitted, he undergone three bypass surgeries in order to save his life. On Tuesday he was able to wake up and talked, mentioning his eagerness to be healthy and coming to classes. However on 4.00 am he once again got another heart attack and since then, his condition was very critical that he need a life support for himself. In the end, he lost his battle and passed away with families surrounding him…

All I could do was break down...

And cried.

He was an Iraqian lecturer whom teaching at my university for almost 16 years. He was one of the kindest and nicest lecturers in the History and Civilization department (my main major) that we the students ever have. He was my first teacher, the first history lecturer I met and yet he still remembered me although I didn't take his classes. I can't imagine one day I would lose someone that I know and more importantly, he was a person that I always encounter every day and attended his classes. A person whom was, irreplaceable by anyone, he was the only person in the course whose expert in archeology. A kind and gentle person always started his classes with salam and short speech, with smile always attached to his lips, his loud but gently voice echoed in my mind, like it'll never be gone.

I can't deny myself for feeling sad of his death. It was so depressing, and I cried a lot yesterday before, during and after funeral. It made me tired and headache, almost sick, but the pain won't go away just like that. I became emotional, really. I'm kind of sensitive with talks about losing someone that I know, especially if they're like a family to me. It's really painful to me, as I kept reading the posts of my friends in the FB's wall. When I found out how my juniors planned to visit him at the hospital with fruits as the souvenir, hoping that he had a speedy recovery, it hurts so much that we cried, hugging each other.

As a result, I have to take some times to comfort myself, means that I have to leave the site temporarily since me and the other students and friends are still mourning for the loss. I just cannot go on writing the stories with many reminders of my late lecturer, one that I will never have the blessing of seeing ever again. Even in today's status, my junior said:

"_A gloomy Monday with lots of sadness and grief in Department of History and Civilization…with the lecturers whose face were change…the students with tears in the eyes…life must goes on. Prayers need to be given…_

_May the prof will continue to smile towards the Creator…"_

I apologize from the bottom of my heart. It is such a selfish act, and I am so ashamed of my weakness. But I cannot start any of my works, for I will miss him all the more. May he rest in peace, so that we the people whom he left will be able to go on...

_**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**_


End file.
